Hug Me, Please
by kiwi4me
Summary: After the haunting mission that plagued her mind, she forces herself to act like she always has. Why is it that his touch brings back the memories she pushed so far behind? But maybe that's why she never knew a hug could feel so good. NarutoxIno COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Intro-**_

Two months has passed after the seduction mission she took, but the anger, resentment, and hatred still lurks in the bottom of her soul. The mission was simple: seduce the leader of the gang near Konoha and extract information about the whereabouts of the main leader. It was to take approximately two weeks to finish the task, but did everything just go wrong. It took longer than everyone thought it would, but Ino was a fighter and she never quits.

One day, she finally had her chance of alone time with the man and was ready to use her famous jutsu when things after things turned worse. He got on top of her and she did her sign, but before words could escape her mouth, she noticed in his hands were a needle. He stabbed her right on her left thigh and that's when the paralyzing starts. She couldn't move and she was defenseless. He did what he did to her. Raping her while she cried, taking away her virginity. She looked away not wanting to see his disgusting face drooling as he pleased himself. The stupid fool got so tired that he fell besides her deciding to take a nap, she assumed. Ino felt numb; she couldn't move but managed to finally succeed in her jutsu and extract the information needed. She felt her body coming together and was able to move after awhile, but she didn't escape his loud snores against her ears. It was disgusting, _he_ was disgusting.

She got up with redness upon her eyes from the tears she shed, but her face was now stained with sweat and tear streaks. She grabbed her clothes and left the scene, but not before leaving the rapist dying upon his own mind. Her body hurts, but she forced her self to take off and leaves back home, back to her friends and family. Her tears begun to fall again as she jumped quickly from branch to branch away from her captive. Her hair smelled and her body didn't feel the same. Everything seemed different in her big blue eyes, but her mind told her to be strong. And she will, but not before burying what happened in the back of her mind and shutting the volt with a key.

* * *

Okay! I know this is lame, but it's the start! I promise to update in like… two days or maybe sooner!

Please hold back the fists 'til then okay?

(PS) I feel bad for Ino… I love her, but what the heck was I thinking? Oh well… Naruto will be in the next chapter meaning…? Trouble…

Lol!

Love,

kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 1-**_

She walked in the silent midnight streets of her home and brushed her hair away from her face behind her ear. She never told anyone about the mission and no one pressed on, thankfully. She acted the same and in some moments she felt the same too, but the memory still lurks and the anger as well. She noticed someone on the rooftops and as she moved closer, she smiled.

"What are you doing up there, Shikamaru?" she asked jumping up to sit by him. He looked at her and sighs as she sat beside him.

"Just thinking," he said lazily as he looked up at the stars.

"Thinking about Temari?" she asked giggling as her best friend blushed a slight pink. He cocked his head slowly toward her and gave a look that says 'whatever.'

"You two make a cute couple!" she exclaimed smiling happily. For some reason, she felt excited and confident for a split second… just like she used to be.

"This is troublesome…" he huffed out softly facing the starry skies once again. Ino could tell he was in a deep thought by the way his eyebrows furrowed every once in awhile.

"I heard from a certain source that she likes you too," she stated as her head rests onto her palm and elbows on her knees. She knew he was interested by the way his eyes widen for a few milliseconds though he'd never admit it.

"… also…" she said facing him, "… she said you're cute." She said it so simple that Shikamaru had to stare at her for a moment before noticing that it was the truth. He couldn't help but turn away from her before she noticed the pink hues that graced his cheeks. He stood up and walked away, but turned before jumping off.

"I'll see you later Ino," he said and left her alone in the darkening skies.

"Good night Shika," she whispered to the sky before a sudden emptiness crept into her heart. She continues to stare up into the sky before wandering off into her bedroom and finally, she fell asleep.

She walked the streets the next day under the bright blue sky with her usual outfit smirking to herself as she heard girls snickering and boys drooling.

Still the same… she told herself as a smirk appeared upon her face. Her hair was up in a ponytail as usual and it seemed everything was the same. She headed to the ramen shop, suddenly hungering for them. She noticed Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata there. She walked over and sat besides Hinata who welcomed her.

"Hi Ino," Hinata said softly losing her stutters once in awhile.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, and forehead," she said sweetly until mentioning the pink haired girl.

"What was that Pig?" she yelled fists ready for a fight.

"You heard me billboard brow!" the blonde girl screamed across the table. Sakura was about to shout back when someone came.

"Can I take your orders?" he asked smiling genuinely.

They ordered their meals and sat eating. Ino twirled her noodles thinking to herself about her pasts. Even though her mother left her with her father, she always felt alone without a female around. Sakura, who she felt so connected to like a sister, is now her once best friend became her rival over a boy. She couldn't believe how her life has become so… wrong. Was it something she did? Was it her confident… her looks? She doesn't really understand and she given up trying. She gave off a deep sigh that startled three people beside her.

"You okay Ino?" Sakura asked dropping the nickname suddenly. Ino shook her head and took a bite of her now warm soup.

"You sure? Was it something I said?" Sakura asked now concerned about her friend.

"Look I said I'm fine," she said waving off the curiosity vibes.

"You don't look too good…" Hinata stated staring her pale eyes at her.

"Well…" Ino was on the edge of giving into her own curiosity or just leaving it as it is.

"Sakura, Hinata… I'm fine, trust me," she assured them with a forced smile that they nodded too. They continued to eat until Sakura said she had to go work for Tsunade and Hinata said she needed to speak with Neji.

"Naruto, you staying?" Sakura asks a bit shocked to see so many ramen bowls pushed off to the side. He nodded ferociously as he slurps up his noodles leaving a disgusted Sakura and a concerned Huuga. Ino forgotten all about the blonde boy because he was so quiet… so unusual, but it was probably because he was starving.

"Naruto," she said scooting herself next to the boy who doesn't seem to mind. She leaned down close to his ears causing Naruto to stop midway of slurping his noodles.

"That's disgusting," she stated causing him to drop the noodles back into his bowl as his mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting her to be so close, to sit by him, and worst of all… to call him disgusting.

"What?!" Naruto asked angrily as he turned his head, hoping to face her, but felt her cheeks beside his. He could feel the smoothness, the warmth of her skin against his causing him to add to the already warmness. They pulled away quickly and it was dead silence before Ino spoke up.

"I said you're disgusting, you eat like a pig and you just practically barf out your noodles back into the bowl!" she explained with a calm voice as it raised higher and higher with every word.

"What are you talking about! I didn't barf and I am DEFINTELY not disgusting! And besides! I'm not the one with the nickname PIG!" he screamed as he slammed his hand against the table. He couldn't believe she would go and say all that! She had no right and even though they are friends, she could be one mean…

"Naruto…" she spoke suddenly soft and as if she was on the edge of tears. He suddenly saw a tear roll down the corner of her blue cold eyes and slid down her cheeks as it dripped to the floor. She was hurt by his words and for some reason it hurts more when he says it. She knew Sakura was just joking because that's the only way to for them to feel some kind of relationship between each other.

Naruto stood shocked and confused. Ino never, and I mean, never let herself cry in front of anyone! And especially him! Then that means he made her cry? What did he do?

* * *

Whew! finally uploaded another one! lol

Hm... Naru made Ino cry... why is that?

But review and all that good stuff to find out!

I love my readers and especially my reviewers!!!

(ps) yes, I did a ShikaIno friendship!

Love,

Kiwi4me

(PSS) Thank you for reiviewing: **FunnyLaugh, jere7782, crazy and lovin' it, and darkwold1990**! for reviewing first!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hug Me, Please.**

**_-Part 2-_**

* * *

Naruto stood shocked and confused. Ino never, and I mean, never let herself cry in front of anyone! And especially him! Then that means he made her cry? What did he do?

**_

* * *

_**

"Ino…" he said softly lifting his hand to land on her shoulder. She flinched and pushed his hand away turning away from him. What the hell is he going to do now? He made her cry… he made Ino cry!

Naruto was about to apologize, but she was already a couple feet away from him. He quickly paid for the food without counting his change as he dropped it on the table and ran off after the blonde girl.

Ino kept walking, every bit faster and faster as he heard him scream her name. She didn't understand what hurts her more: the fact that she cried because of what he called her or the fact that his touch reminds her of the disgusting man. She lifts her hands to rub her arms slightly from the thought of the bastard touching her. Tears after tears streamed down swiftly and she couldn't stop it.

Naruto kept running after her, and notice her running away.

_What the hell? I just wanted to apologize!_ He screamed inside angrily. He suddenly slowed his pace and walked after her instead. What did he say to make her cry? All he did was call her a pig, but Sakura says it too… so what's the difference? Naruto couldn't put the pieces together and he was beginning to get a huge headache.

Ino stopped once she couldn't feel Naruto following her. _He gave up already?_ She asked herself a little disappointed but relieved at the same time. She leaned herself against the wall and wiped her tears away from her face with the back of her hand. She took in a deep sigh and stared off into nothingness. She headed off to the training ground hoping to take off some stress away.

"Man…" he mumbled huffing as he sat on a rock near the training ground. He sat with his head crossed and his elbow against a knee as he leaned onto it with his head on his hand. He closed his deep blue eyes as the wind blew softly through his dark blonde hair. A sweet scent came blowing by as it went into his nose. His eyes quickly opened as he turned to the source of the scent. Her blonde hair flew with the soft breeze and her eyes were staring straight at him. He stared right back as he leaned back to sit upright facing her.

_Something is different…_ he thought as he kept observing Ino who stood still, not that she couldn't move, but she felt weak under his deep gaze.

_It hurts…_ she told herself as her past came reeling back into her memory.

_:Flashback:_

"_Look at me," he ordered as she sat on a chair near the window. Ino hesitated at first trying to fight the urge to kill the man. She cooperated and looked at him. She stared into his blue eyes that she never knew would haunt her afterwards._

_The so-called-victim stared at her as if he was taking in everything he saw. Her hair, her body, the texture and feel… he really was a creepy man._

_Ino felt the urge to look away, but her pride told her to continue until he breaks. They stared on for awhile and she knew she will soon use her mind jutsu. He smiled, not a sweet one, but a mischievous smile that caused the hair on her back to stand. She had no idea what he was thinking when he looked at her hungrily; she probably didn't want to know. _

_:End flashback:_

_Her eyes… they are dull and not bright like before…_ Naruto noticed, _and maybe her hair… also…_

"Naruto," she said so softly that he wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the gentle wind blowing her words to him. She walked cautiously to him as if he would attack her at any minute.

"I'm sorry," she finally said once she got close enough for him to hear her whispers. He looked at her for a moment, and then gave her his usual cheeky grin.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked chuckling giving her a playful push on the side of her arms. Once it touched her skin, she freeze up and immediately took a couple steps back. Naruto noticed and stared at her as she stared at him. Her eyes were filled with fear, horror, and sadness. Naruto's eyes were filled with concern, confusion, and curiosity.

"Are you okay Ino?" he asks concerned as he took a step forward while she took one back. She didn't answer him, and only kept staring at him. Instead of continuing his steps toward her, he just stood still not wanting her to run off like before.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. She didn't know why but he reminds her so much of that disgusting man who took advantage of her, the man who used her like a trash, the man who took away her innocence.

Every time she looks at him, Naruto's face is blurred and _his_ face just takes over like a phantom that she cannot escape.

* * *

NO! why am I doing this to her? I have no idea…

*sigh* but I love Ino! And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

Thank you reviewers! **Darkwolf1990, FunnyLaugh, jere7782, kidloco, tetsunosuke12, and 1uphero, plus Raven!**

I appreciate everything! Lots of love!

Love,

Kiwi4me

(ps) sorry if its short.. longer next one! i promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 3-**_

* * *

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. She didn't know why but he reminds her so much of that disgusting man who took advantage of her, the man who used her like a trash, the man who took away her innocence. Every time she looks at him, Naruto's face is blurred and _his_ face just takes over like a phantom that she cannot escape.

* * *

"It's okay… I need to go," she said after a brief silence enveloped them. She continued walking and right when she passed him, he grabbed her wrist. She spun around and slapped Naruto, hard.

His head was to the side and Ino just stared in shock. _What the hell did I just do?_ She asked herself. She was shock stricken temporarily as she took in the heat from her palms. She stared at her blonde friend for awhile as she noticed the red mark on his cheeks forming. He didn't turn back to face her, maybe he was mad at her? She wouldn't be surprised… she is acting different around him… and she hated herself for doing this to him. After all, they have gotten a small tiny bit closer throughout the years.

_:Flashback:_

_Naruto was looking up into the sky not thinking of anything in particular. His back was laid against the green grass as his hands became his temporary pillow. He sensed her chakra and a grim revealed on his lips._

"_Hey Ino!" he called out not leaving his gaze to the sky. He was about to sit up when her feet landed against his chest pushing him back down. His confused shocked eyes looked up to see a smirking Ino facing him._

"_What are you…" he started but Ino laughed hysterically that caused him to tense a little._

'_Why the heck is she laughing like this?' Naruto asked himself confused to the point that it hurts him just to think._

_Ino finally stopped as she lifted her feet off of him and sat beside him. She let out a soft sigh as the smile never left her features. Naruto sat up and stared at her with a tilt of his head to one side._

"_What are you smiling at?" he asked bluntly. Ino's smile seemed to grow a little wider as she turned to face him. Naruto couldn't help but feel the edge of his lips to curve upwards as he continues staring at his counterpart. After awhile of staring at one another she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek. Naruto blushed furiously at the unexpected contact. She leaned back to see a red faced Naruto who looked so lost and confused that made her laugh once again._

_H… Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Naruto yelled finally able to catch himself before farther humiliation. Ino grabbed him suddenly that caused him to fall unbalanced as she lay on top. He could feel her breath playing against his jaw line as her chest moved with every note of her laughter._

'_What the hell is going on?' he asked himself confused, yet okay at the same time… is this even possible?_

_Ino finally stopped laughing and her heart beat raced normally once again. Naruto just laid still not moving, not tensed at the same time. After a couple minutes he heard a soft snore come from her lips that caused him to chuckle._

'_She's asleep…' he told himself as he lifts his hand to brush some hair off her face. She looked like a child when she's sleeping that caused Naruto to stare even more._

'_How the heck can someone like Ino look so child-like?' he asked himself before a smile befall on his lips._

_:End Flashback:_

"I'm sorry Naruto… you caught me off guard…" she said slowly looking away from what she had done. He tightened his grip causing her to look at him. He faced her slowly still feeling the burning pain on his cheek, but he managed to offer a smile.

_She didn't mean it… like I didn't mean to call her pig… or maybe she did it because of that right?_ He tried to convince himself that it was because of the name calling that he was slapped and not intentionally for him.

"Ino… whatever happened to you… just know that I'm here for you," he said softly. She didn't say a word as she looked away and he didn't continue. They stood for awhile in silence, neither one breaking the moment between them. The wind blew softly playing against her hair as it brushed against his cheeks. The smell of lavender scented his nose as it relaxed him a small bit.

_There is something wrong… I know it…_ Naruto concluded watching Ino's tense body as he held her wrist, _I wonder what happened…_

_Why… why does it have to be him of all people that reminds me of that bastard?_ She asked herself trying best to find an answer, but nothing came to mind, _he's my friend… right? Not that stupid rapist… he's my friend._

Ino lifts her hand hesitantly placing it on Naruto's hand that held her wrist. He stared at her for a moment before smiling. She turned to him placing a broken smile and nodded her head of acknowledgment.

"Thank you Naruto…" she said before she bit the bottom of her lip hoping not to cry in front of him again.

She wants to leave so bad! The fact that she cant stand looking into his eyes because all she can see is the man who tore her whole world apart. She couldn't look at Naruto the same again and it hurts her… hurts her a lot more that he knew.

* * *

Aw… I swear it'd be happier later… I hope lol!

But review like always! Love you all!

Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter before this one! **Crazy and lovin' it and FunnyLaugh!** I love you two!

I hope for more reviews next! And it might take a little longer for the next one… got lots of essays going on so… yeah!

I'll try to get another up as soon as I can! Please be patient! Love yous!

Love,

Kiwi4me


	5. Chapter 5

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 4-**_

* * *

She wants to leave so bad! The fact that she cant stand looking into his eyes because all she can see is the man who tore her whole world apart. She couldn't look at Naruto the same again and it hurts her… hurts her a lot more that he knew.

* * *

Naruto watched her cautiously as her hand squeezed his briefly before it loosed up again. It hurts him to see his friends like this and especially Ino of all people. She's the tough, loud, strong, and loyal one of his group of friends. At this moment, she seems so broken, vulnerable, and so… different. What really happened? He really wanted to know.

_Don't run Ino, you already made him suspicious… remember to act the same, or he'd tell everyone you cried!_ She screamed at herself but no anger, no fury, nothing but emptiness came instead. Her mind is so confused and messed up that she felt like balling up into a corner and crying. She just wanted to be alone and cry as hard as she needed to feel something either than emptiness. She could feel his eyes staring at her with curiosity and concern, so she stayed.

She sat on the rock that Naruto had occupied before. Naruto sat besides her loosening his grip on her wrist, trailing his fingers to entangle with hers. She looked at him a moment a bit shocked but shooed the feeling off and gave him a smiled. She turned to look off into the distance as Naruto scrutinized her.

_When did Naruto become so observant… he's different just like me… isn't he?_ She asked herself softly.

She's beautiful with her long blonde hair that reminds him of sunflowers, big blue eyes that reminded everyone of the skies, soft light skin that reminded him of the finest silks, her menacing smile that could trap any male looking her way, her long legs that could kill any enemy with just a swift kick, and her jutsu that could poison a mind without even trying... everything she does, reminds him of something… why is that?

Her eyes met his and for a second, it was as if the world just stopped spinning. Both didn't move for awhile and it seems so good to be true in Ino's eyes. She almost believed that maybe, just maybe Naruto would be the one… maybe he would understand… maybe… then all of a sudden the rapist flashes before her eyes for a split second, but had a lasting effect on her.

She quickly pulled her hand away from his and stood up with the fearful eyes once again. Her breathing was a little harder, but she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She held one hand to place it over her forehead to feel it warming up with heat. She let her hand go as it became cooler against her head. She opened her eyes slowly to see Naruto's puzzled look that she couldn't help but let a small smile crept to her lips, yet it was unnoticeable all too much.

_You're Naruto… Naruto… my blonde friend Naruto… Naruto…_ she repeated to herself slowly over and over as she looked at him inching closer slowly.

Naruto now knows very well that something isn't right at all! He felt _it_ and he knows she did too. The way their eyes met… was like the whole world just stopped, then why did she push the feelings away… but is he ready to admit his?

"Ino…?" Naruto asks closing up to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" she interrupted him facing the ground as the unnoticeable smile faded.

_Just Naruto… only Naruto…_ she kept telling herself as she turned around to walk away. She really needed to leave, she couldn't stand seeing him all puzzled and confused even though he looked cute… wait… cute?! Ino put on a small smile that graced her lips slightly before it went away. She took a couple of steps and she was almost gone when she heard him.

"Ino…" Naruto whispered into her ears as he held her from behind. She was shock for the umpteenth time but the shock quickly faded like all the other emotions. But why is Naruto holding her? She was confused, but it didn't show upon her eyes… just her heart.

Her body tensed up from his soft embrace and he felt it. He tightened his hold on her a little and leaned his chin on top of her shoulder as their cheeks brushed one another. Her body didn't relax and he felt a little disappointed.

"What happened to you Ino?" Naruto spoke softly as his breath tickled her bare neck. Ino couldn't help but shiver from his words. It felt like that one time… the time before she had _him_ alone.

_:Flashback:_

"_What's wrong beautiful?" he asks pulling her closer to him as they sat beside one another. Everyone was staring at them and she felt uneasy. Of course Ino was used to people watching her and envying her, but these people's eyes were almost pleading… like it was pleading her to run. How much she wanted to do so, but she couldn't because she needs to finish the mission, this mission._

"_It's nothing, I'm just not feeling too well…" she said softly and innocently that she surprised her self. He bored into her eyes as his hands moved in an upward and downward motion against her arms. She was wearing a light blue kimono with gold embroider designs that enhanced her eyes. He moved one hand over her shoulder to touch her bare neck as his fingers trickled down to her shoulders under the kimono. He smiled as he felt her shiver a little and bent down to kiss her cheeks._

"_Don't be shy, I wont hurt you," he whispers softly into her ears as she blushed slightly. Her hands were hidden from the widen space of the sleeves. Her knuckles were turning white as she fisted it trying to fight the urge to use her jutsu right then and there, but she knew better…_

_:End Flashback:_

He felt a teardrop hit one of his hands that caressed her. He turned his head to see her crying once again. He let go and turned her to face him, but she shoved him away and ran off. He would've gone to help her through her trouble, her pain but she called from behind that caused him to stop at his track.

"Stay away from me."

His heart just fell… along with his face. How can he just stay away from Ino? They were friends and they both know people who are their friends… how is he going to stay away?

_Why… why did she tell me to stay away?_ He asked himself as a tear fell from his eyes. He bit his lips as he looked up into the sky, but all he could see were blurs of white and blue.

_Why does she have to push me away and why... why does it hurt?_ he asked himself as the wind blew softly against his face while tears continues to stream down.

* * *

*stares at the screen*

*sigh*

*shakes head*

*grabs a tissue from tissue box*

*sniffs*

…

Ino - "Please review… it seems the author of this story is a little busy…"

*Cries and Sobs*

Naru - "Oh yeah, you forgot Ino!... _Love Kiwi4me_... and thanks to the reviewers: **Jits, darkwolf1990, FunnyLaugh, 1upHero**! and special thanks for letting me know about the wrong chappie for chapter 4 lol so THanks to: **JovialShogun and Quietly Frag1le!**"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 5-**_

* * *

"Stay away from me."

_Why does she have to push me away and why... why does it hurt?_ he asked himself as the wind blew softly against his face while tears continues to stream down.

* * *

She got home and broke down crying on her bed. Her breathing was harsh and she felt like she couldn't breathe every now and then, but she couldn't stop. Why? Why can't that one mission disappear like all the rest of the other ones? Is it because there is actually someone here that looks like one of the men? Her eyes were dried but she felt exhausted and wrecked. She didn't want to move or get up so she lay still on her twin size bed.

_Maybe I should leave here… it would work out a little better… I won't have anyone who reminds me of the rapist…_ she told herself, but her heart was and will always be in Konoha. She closed her eyes to see Naruto's face.

"Naruto…" she said softly as she remembered what she said.

She couldn't let him follow her or else it wont be only her that is getting hurt… he would also. She knows that the more she is around him, near him, even the thought of seeing him would bring just heartache and memories she never wish to see again. So she forced herself to call back at him.

"Stay away from me."

She knew he heard it by the way his face looked. He was shocked and she had to force herself to keep running. She knew it's for the best. Even if Naruto would understand what happened, the bastard's face will always take over his for some terrible reason. Two months and it still lurks her memory… she just wanted to erase it like it never happened, but she was the only Yamanaka left. Her father had past away when she was on _that_ mission… she still wishes for his love and his protectiveness.

"Daddy… what should I do…" she whispered into the empty room. A couple seconds later, there was a tap on her window. She sat up quickly wiping her stray tears away from her eyes. As she turned to the window, she saw an old friend.

"You came to visit me huh?" she said jokingly as she opened the window. The man pushed himself inside as the crunching of chips can be heard.

"Choji! I told you not to bring food into my room!" Ino yelled glaring at her friend with swirls on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah… sorry…" he said giving her a cheeky grin that she gave into.

She sighed as she patted to a space next to her on the bed. He sat silently before pondering on what he would say to her.

"Ino…" Choji began as he reached into his bag of chips until Ino grabbed his wrist.

"Choji…" she said glaring at him. He looked down and nodded with a smile.

"Sorry Ino," he said as Ino let his wrist go.

"What were you going to say Cho?" she asked interested.

"Oh yeah, um…" Choji began again as he starts to reach inside the bag once more. Ino at this point was tired out and far too angry to care who heard her.

"CHOJI! STOP EATING ALREADY AND SPIT IT OUT!" she stood up and screamed so loud that made Choji cover his ears.

"Okay, okay!" he said pulling her back into a sitting position.

"Look… Tsunade told me that she was worried about you and wanted to see you," Choji started as Ino looked at his friend a bit confused, "… but I told her you were fine and she didn't have to worry about whatever she was worrying about…" Choji finished with a smile and Ino mimicked it.

"Thanks Choji," she said.

"Oh yeah… Shikamaru said to meet him at the 'place' at eleven tomorrow…" Choji said.

"Hm… to train?" Ino asked questioning her friend.

"I dunno… he only asked for you…" Choji said shrugging. Ino nodded and there was a silence that befalls on them. To loosen the mood, Ino poked Choji on the cheeks.

"What are you doing Ino?!" he asked confused standing. Ino just laughed as she did it again.

"Stop it already! Geez, you're such a kid Ino, were grown ups now…" he said walking toward the window, "… I'm going, good night."

She watched her friend jump away and the empty feeling overcame her once again. She closed the window and sat on her bed once again.

"I wish I was a kid again Choji…" she said softly as she closed her eyes, "… you don't even know how bad…"

_:Flashback:_

"_Hey Choji!" Ino called out seeing her friend sitting on the bench. The swirl cheeked boy turned with a small smile. Ino invited herself to sit next to him. Her short blonde hair glowed with the ray of the sun._

"_Hey Ino, what's up?" he asked wondering why she was there. She is usually off with some of her friends playing catch or talking or whatever girls do. She just stared at him and him at her. There was an awkward silence that made him a little nervous._

"_Um…" Choji begin to say as he started scratching his cheek. His movement caused Ino's eyes to fall onto the swirls. Ino moved closer as her eyes locked onto his chubby cheeks. He looked at her confused and worried because his friend seems at awe with something on his face._

"_Hey Choji…" she started to say lifting her index finger, "… you have swirls on your cheeks!" she exclaimed happily as she poked him. Choji was taken back and startled at her touch._

"_Ino! Stop it would you!" he called out trying to dodge every pokes. While he tried, her fingers seemed to keep coming and coming. If he backs up, her fingers will touch his nose; if he turned, her finger would touch his ear hole… damn her._

_He got frustrated and stood up, anger burning inside of him. She just stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. She stood also hands to her hips as her laughter spread into the cool air. He just stared at her and a smile graced his face._

_:End Flashback:_

She opened her eyes slowly feeling a soft light fell upon her face. She lay still for a while just taking in her surroundings. Her room, her bed, her house… and only her. She sat up taking a deep breathe as she reached her arms up to stretch. Her hair fell messily down her back and her sheet was falling halfway from the bed. She got up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the sink's facet. She looked into the mirror wearily and saw herself. Someone who took such good and tender care of herself looks so beaten and bruised. She pulled her hair back behind her face so she could see the rest of it. Her eyes were empty and cold, her lips were of a faded pink color, and her hair seemed to have lost its usual bright color.

She bent down to wash her face with cold water that made her flinch a little. After she was done washing up and changed, she headed over to where she had to meet her long time friend. She locked her door as she left and forced herself to smirk and grin at people passing by who looked her way. She found him leaning against the tree that they always were at. She smiled feeling an old memory play, but she pushed it aside and she walked up to him.

"Shikamaru… what's up?" she asked as she got nearer to him. He didn't turn his face to meet hers but spoke into the air.

"Hey Ino…" he said as she stood beside him. He kept looking up into the sky and she mimicked him.

_The sky… is so blue…_ she said softly inside, fighting the urge to cry. Blue… just like the bastard's eyes… and just like… Naruto's. She stopped her thinking as a small sigh escaped her lips causing her friend to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She looked at him then grinned so wide that it hid her eyes. He gave her a questioning look before she just laughed to herself.

_What's wrong with me…_ she said to herself sadly as she looked at her friend's concerned face.

"Yea… what about you? Something wrong?" she asked now determined to find out why he wanted to talk. He hesitated a little, something Shikamaru don't tend to do in front of anyone else.

"It's… nothing," he sighed out before facing the sky again.

"It's Temari…" Ino said softly taking her eyes back to the sky. A smile graced her lips when she felt him staring at her shocked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked her almost angrily. Ino turned to face him and nodded.

"Shika, I known you since forever," Ino reminded him, "what happened?"

There was a small pause before Shikamaru told her the truth. He can't hide anything from her, she's too good.

"I… she… damn!" he cursed himself not being able to say anything for once. Ino just looked at him and realized that Shikamaru is different too… maybe it's because of _her_.

"Temari likes you, I mean look at you!" Ino called out staring at him like it was so obvious, "you've changed and change is good right?"

Shikamaru looked on as Ino as she explained what was so different about him, and finally he interrupted her.

"Ino, I get it… it's just… I don't think we could make it through a week together," he admitted looking away from her. Ino couldn't help but laugh so loud that it hurts. She had to hold on to the tree afraid she'd fall flat on her face from laughter. Shikamaru stared at her which turned into a glare.

"You agree then," he stated turning to walk away when Ino called out to him.

"W… wait! Shikamaru, you are giving up already? You don't even know what could happen?" she advised him, "… I say give it a shot! And don't be so damn lazy in trying!" Ino screamed at him as he just smirked.

"Fine," he finally said before turning and walking off again.

Ino smiled at his retreating back, before the smile faded into a flat line. She breathed out a deep sigh as she leaned against the tree to stare off into the distance in front of her. She really needed to talk to someone about what happened because it's just eating her up inside and taking over her mind.

_No! I'm strong enough to get over this on my own!_ She yelled at herself as she turned to leave, but instead faced something… orange?

* * *

Omg! sorry for a clifie... but this is my longest chapter! yay!

but i promise i will update as soon as i can and sorry for the late update! i had lots of essays to write so yeah...

thank yous for everything though!

readers and reviewers: **Gravenimage, jere7782, JovialShogun, 1upHero, Raven, and Amari Kazama**!

Love,

kiwi4me~


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 6-**_

* * *

_No! I'm strong enough to get over this on my own!_ She yelled at herself as she turned to leave, but instead faced something… orange?

* * *

He sat on his bed and breathed out a deep sigh, the freakin umpteenth time! He felt bad for letting her run off in such a bad state, but what the hell can he do? He was only her friend and she did tell him to stay… away…

He got up and freshens up so he could head out. He needs a mission and a long one too. He felt like his mind was clouded with thoughts of her and it won't leave him alone. In his dream, it was always him eating a large bowl of ramen in the hokage outfit, but lately it's been different.

:_Dream_:

_He was sitting on at the famous ramen shop eating his favorite soup in an extra supersize bowl._

"_This is so good!" he said happily as he slurps never ending strings of noodles. Everyone clapped and smiled cheering at their Hokage._

"_Go Naruto!" "You're the best!" "We love you!" "You're our number one!"_

_He couldn't help but feel so happy and excited, until he heard someone._

'_What was that?' he asked himself as he turned to look around the room. He noticed someone in the corner crying. He stopped slurping up his noodles and got up as the crowd disappeared. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was now on the girl at the corner sobbing._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked bending down to reach her. She didn't reply and only sobs some more. Naruto continued nearing her and once he was only inches away, he tried again._

"_What is your name?" he asks placing a smile. Her back was to him and she stopped crying. She didn't say anything. Naruto just stared at her, she looked so familiar with the blonde hair, but who? He couldn't put his fingers on it at the moment and continued asking questions._

"_Are you hurt?" he asks reaching his hand out to touch her small shoulders. Before he could touch her, she stood up suddenly and Naruto followed. He stood there confused at what was wrong and why in the world was he dreaming of this girl?_

"_Don't touch me, stay away from me, leave me alone," she said as she slowly turned to face him. He stood there shocked at who was in front of him._

"_I... Ino?" he said almost like a question. He gazed into her unemotional eyes that were dull of her original color._

"_I hate you," she said it so plainly with such hate, such anger that Naruto felt like this was some sort of trick._

"_W… what? Come on Ino, you don't…" Naruto tried to say, but she interrupted him._

"_Don't you get it! I hate you so leave me alone!" she screamed at him and turned to walk away._

"_Wait Ino!" he calls out running after her. Every step he took led him farther away from her and his tears came without any warnings._

"_Ino!!! Please! Ino…!"_

:_Dream Ends_:

"Stop!" he screamed as his eyes flashed open as he sat up sharply with beads of sweats pouring down the side of his face. His breathing was rough and his palms were sweaty as it clenched to the sheets on his bed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to lower his rapid heart race.

"What the hell is going on…?" he asks himself not really knowing the answer. He was so confused and puzzled with the fact that Ino happened to be in his wonderful dream which became a horrible nightmare. He shook his head and went to the rest room to wash up before heading out for some much needed air.

The streets were filled with people walking by happily smiling and laughing, but Naruto wasn't feeling like his happy self. He walked around the village wondering why he hasn't had a mission in forever.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" he cried out in the middle of the street receiving glances and weird looks from passer-byers. He didn't care what attention he gets, because right now he just wanted to scream and yell. He didn't have a good night's sleep, he hasn't had a mission for months now, and to add to it, Ino keeps interrupting his beautiful dreams. He took a big sigh and was heading to the spot that Shikamaru always was at.

_Maybe Shikamaru can fill me in… maybe he knows what's wrong with Ino,_ he told himself. Who best to know Ino than her best friend right? They practically grew up together after all. As he headed over to where he was, he saw Ino.

_I wonder what's Ino doing here and is she… laughing?_ Naruto asked himself watching Ino hold on to a tree as if she'd die of laughter. Shikamaru on the other hand looks like he was angry. Naruto had no idea what he was doing when he continue to take steps closer to her.

"Fine," he heard Shikamaru say. He was right behind Ino who gave off a sigh before turning around to face his unexposed chest.

"Ino," Naruto said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why he did it, or what he actually wanted from this whole ordeal, but seeing Ino hurt and confused was just something he can't take.

Ino on the other hand tried to push herself away from him, but it was no use. He held on tighter as people on the streets stare and 'awes' were heard. She told him to stay away, so then why the heck is he here?

"Ino, please… I'm sorry..." Naruto started to say as he nuzzled his face against her neck, "… whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Ino just stared above his shoulder out into the crowd who gave them looks, good and bad. She doesn't know what to say and felt like she was dying at the same time.

_He's my friend… it's Naruto… the loud blonde boy… Naruto…_ she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent of the ocean and ramen. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of ramen within his scent. They stood there in silence as Naruto held on to her while she didn't budge at all.

"Naruto," she finally said softly against his ears, "… please let go." She closed her eyes as he kept holding on.

"No… I need your forgiveness for whatever I did," he said, "… I can't stand seeing you cry." He pushed her against him more and held on for dear life. Ino couldn't help but be in shock.

_He's different… just like me right? Right! So then what's wrong with me?_ She asks herself as her eyes search for answers from her surroundings. All of a sudden she hears _his_ voice that made her tense up more.

_Why won't you leave me alone?! You bastard!_ She screamed at the voice inside her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong…" she said softly pushing back a little to look at him. She had to force herself not to turn away from his bright blue eyes.

"Then why do you want me to stay away from you?" he asks sadly looking into her pale blue eyes that gave her chills. Ino didn't say anything as she held her gaze at him.

"Why did you run away?" he continues a bit more confused and angry, "Why did you cry? Why did you say you…" he stopped and murmured something that Ino wasn't able to decipher.

"What was that Naruto?" she asks still locking her gaze with him. He turned away for a moment before finishing what he was saying.

"Why do you hate me?" he questioned sadly as his eyes looked away from hers. She stood there just staring at this blonde boy, no… man, who is only trying to help her.

"I don't hate you," she said reaching out to touch his face to feel an electrifying feeling that reeled past memories. She forced her fingers to continue grazing his face down to his whiskers. He stood still as a smile graced his features wanting this to not be a dream. He felt her thumb trace his whiskers gently as the rest of her fingers continue.

"I'm glad," he finally said grinning at her. He felt so happy at that moment with Ino and him. His hands were at her waist as she continues to stare into his eyes as her fingers trail down his face.

Ino felt a tug at her lips, but it never stayed too long before her lips became a flat line once again. His face wasn't rigid and hard like she had thought, but instead it was soft and delicate like a flower.

_He went through a terrible life… I can too right?_ She wondered as her fingers brushed over his lips causing his grin to become wider. This time her smile did stay until a thought occurred.

"Naruto, why do you think I hate you?" she asks as his grin lessens into a weary smile.

"I… I had a nightmare last night… that you said you hated me," he said softly with a saddening look that would cause anyone to cry.

"I would never say I hated…" and before she was able to finish, the man's face interrupted her thoughts. She stood shocked a couple minutes before she felt a pull. She looks up to see Naruto looking at her worried, but she couldn't erase that man's face, looks, and… everything he was, was almost like an older version of Naruto… only he doesn't have whiskers.

_Why… Why… WHY!_ She screams inside,_ Why, why him, why!_

"Why…"

* * *

I swear this will get better... hm... its been really hard updating quickly, but i did it! yay!

hopefully i get back into my mojo mood! *smiles*

and i want to thank everyone who has stuck around and a wonderful thanks to my reviewers!

i write because of yous!

speacial thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! **Gravenimage, jere7782, JovialShogun, and Darkness-Princess-Kit**!

love kiwi4me~


	8. Chapter Ends: Laughing

**Hug Me, Please.**

_**-Part 7 END-**_

* * *

"I would never say I hated…" and before she was able to finish, the man's face interrupted her thoughts. She stood shocked a couple minutes before she felt a pull. She looks up to see Naruto looking at her worried, but she couldn't erase that man's face, looks, and… everything he was, was almost like an older version of Naruto… only he doesn't have whiskers.

* * *

"Why?" she suddenly said as she clasps her hands around his face, "Why do you look like _him_?"

Naruto was shocked and confused for the millionth time when around Ino. Look like whom? He didn't understand and searched his mind and memories trying to find someone that looks as close to him as possible, but he found no one. Ino's hands left his face to his shoulders as she held on to them. She was pushing and pulling him trying to find any type of answer, hoping it to fall out of him or something.

Naruto in turned grabbed her into a bear hug, a tight one. She struggled against his chest and he didn't know why. Why was she acting this way? What the hell happened to her? Why is she so different when she's with me? All these questions flew into his thoughts with no answers to them. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping this whole thing is just some kind of a nightmare, that when he opens it, he would be on his bed at home and not here. She stopped squirming when she realized he isn't letting go.

"I can't do this," she finally spoke with a quiver in her voice that she didn't even try to disguise. Naruto still resist opening his eyes as he held onto her tighter. Her light blonde hair shined as the sun headed down to the sea causing massive amounts of colors to light up the sky. Her hands fell limped to her side as if there was nothing to hold onto anymore. Her eyes glazed with unwanted tears that threaten to fall. She doesn't know why Naruto is always where she was. Of all the years they had known each other, they were never in the same place at once! But since the incident that happened at the Ramen shop… he's everywhere.

Nothing ever bothers Yamanaka Ino and nothing ever gets too deep into her skin as much as this is. She wanted to scratch_ his_ skin and slash_ his_ wrist so _he _would suffer. She wanted to rip all of that hair off and place it with_ his _bleeding scalps. She wanted to slit _his_ throat so _he_ couldn't scream. She wanted to kill_ him_ to death! She wanted to so bad, but she realized that he was already dead. She had already killed him, and the one holding her now is Naruto. Hesitantly and slowly, she lifts her hands to touch his back. She softly grazed her fingertips against his jacket, but he felt it. Every little perfect tip of hers felt like electricity running through his body. He slowly mimicked her movements against her back and she slowly eased into his touches.

"Ino," Naruto said softly against her ears, "… it's okay to cry."

Ino giggled against him as she wiped her face against his now wet jacket. Her tears ran freely down and she felt somewhat at ease. It was silent tears, but Naruto knew too well what it all means. She finally is letting go of whatever she was holding onto, and finally she'd be back to normal… finally. Naruto ran his fingers through her locks and felt her nuzzled up against his collarbone. He smiles happily, loving the show of affection she is finally producing on him.

She turned her face sideways so she could glance out into the mass amounts of grass and trees. She moved her shiny blue eyes up to see the color of the sky. It was an orangey hue color with a mix of yellow from the rays of the sun. She inhaled his scent once more and finally realized something important.

_Naruto is nothing like 'him'. 'He' is nothing like Naruto… because in the end, there is only one person that can make me cry in public…_ Ino thought with a smile as the last tear fell joyously down her light pink cheeks.

"Naruto… I'm sorry how I've been acting…" she said softly tightening her grip around him almost as if she felt like if she let go, then he would never return to her.

"It's okay Ino…" he said then a little laugh escaped his mouth, "I kinda don't mind holding you like this…" he admitted with a soft pink hue upon his cheeks. Ino just giggled against his chest which deepened his hues.

"To tell you the truth… me too," she admitted with a smile as she closed her eyes, "Thank you."

"It's no problem…" Naruto said as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck, "I actually thought you hated me because of…" Naruto mumbled the rest but Ino knew what he said. She shook her head and gave off a soft sigh as she rubs her face against his messy blonde hair.

"I'd never hate you Naruto…" Ino stated, "… even if you break my heart."

Naruto backed up at what she said and stared at her with visible shock in his eyes.

_Did… did I just hear what she said… right?_ Naruto just stared at her with his mouth open, while Ino just stared at him confused.

"Something wrong Naruto?" she asked confused written all over her face as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Uh… um…" Naruto began to say as he lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"You can't break my heart if I never gave it away," Ino said as her eyes soften seeing a disappointed face from her 'almost' twin. He just gave an 'oh' and looked out into the place that Ino was just looking at moments ago. His eyes were filled with sadness, confusion, and disappointment, her eyes on the other hand was filled with laughter and happiness that he didn't even notice.

"Naruto," she said softly leaning on to him once more before they broke off, "… but I never said that I still have it either…" she whispered the last part against his chest as she closed her eyes to hear his heartbeat. It was beating pretty fast after she finished her sentence and wasn't sure if he was angry or more confused than before, but when she felt his arms wrap around her once more… she knew that he understood.

"So you're saying that it's just floating out there?" he asks laughing.

_Maybe not…_ Ino said as her eyes narrowed. She looked up at him as a large grin flew across his face.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll catch it before it flies off," he said as he kissed her forehead and pressing her head against him once more.

_Heh… maybe I misjudged him… he's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for…_ Ino thought as she giggled to herself.

"Idiot… you already caught it," she admitted as both their laughter filled the air around them. Passer-byers watched the happy blondes laugh and smile as if the whole world just stopped for the two of them.

"Hm…" Tenten said as she heard the laughter emitting into the darkening sky. Once she was close enough, she immediately recognized the voices… Ino and Naruto. When she actually saw the scene, she couldn't help but smiled. These two are so similar, yet do things totally different from one another… it's no wonder they'll eventually get together!

"I knew it…" Tenten said softly before a soft smile graced her lips, "… I gotta tell Sakura," and with that, she left the two alone to their moment.

"Hey Ino…" Naruto started as he held onto the blonde female once more, "… why… exactly did you try to avoid me and who do I look like?" he was curious and didn't really know if Ino would tell him, but she did.

"You remind me of _him_…" she said suddenly breaking the happy mood between them. She waited to see if he'd say anything, but all he did was rub her back soothingly so she continued.

".. My mission was easy… to get him alone and extract the information needed… but," she started off as she nuzzled her head against his chest, "… I fell for his trap… and he… he… used me," she decided to say instead and immediately felt Naruto pull her against him more which startled her.

"He used you," he repeated her last words and he felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn't there to help her, to save her, to even let Tsunade send her to do that. He was getting angry and his teeth's were clenching against each other. Ino could feel his chakra spike every second and smiled knowing how he is behaving. He's worried and he cares for her enough to feel this way.

"Were you hurt?" he asked holding back his anger, not intentionally toward her, but against the bastard that would hurt his _girl_friend…?

_Girlfriend…?_ He questioned himself then smiled inside, _Yeah… that sounds good…_

She isn't just a friend, she is so much more to him that that. He would never imagine that Ino and him of all people to end up together, but in the end… who cares what others think. But at this moment he wasn't thinking very clear. He just found out that she had been used!

"Yeah… I was…" Ino said softly feeling Naruto's anger radiate off of him, "… but I am better now…" she whispered closing her eyes once more. She brushed her lips against his cheeks and thanked him. All the anger inside of him just disappeared once her lips touched his skin. What the hell does she have on him? Was it a spell? Whatever it was, he is falling… and too fast for anyone to stop him.

She backed away and looked at him with a genuine smile that she hasn't done in awhile. She touched his face as he stared at her with contentment and a smile. She traced his whiskers that scarred his face with her slender fingers. She smiled back at him and back away to leave. She walked a couple steps backwards before giving him a grin.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I cried, you hear?" she said trying to sound angry but it just rolled off sounding like a joke.

"This will be our secret," Naruto said with a grin and Ino return it with a nod before walking off.

_A secret I'll never forget_… they both thought as they walked away from one another.

Later that night, she was walking down the streets at night where the cool air comes by. Naruto was also walking at night not being able to sleep because of his happiness. They met at the park where they went to when they were kids.

"Do you need a hug?" Naruto asks jokingly as he stared at Ino.

"No," she stated softly as she gave him a smile, "… do you?"

She smirked seeing Naruto turn a pink hue as he grinned widely shaking his head. They stayed silent hearing the swing creaks as it sways slowing back and forth. The moon hovers above them as it gleams into the night lighting up the village.

"Um… Ino?" Naruto begun as he rubs the back of his neck, "… maybe I do want a hug…"

Ino couldn't help but giggle into the night air as she walked over to him. When she was about to give him the hug he wanted, Naruto smiled so wide that it looks like it took over half his face.

"What are you…?" she tried to say before his lips caught hers. He gave her a quick peck and grabbed her into his arms. He started laughing lightly creating his chest to move up and down with his breathing.

"… I wanted a kiss first…" he finished still grinning widely as Ino blushed.

"You're such a kid…" she said half jokingly as she placed her head against his chest, "… but I like that about you." They stood in the silence of the night enjoying one another's company.

The next day, Ino's pink haired friend along with others came up to the two and barraged them with loads of questions as to their relationship together. Both blondes just smiled widely as they started to laugh causing their friends to stare at them with amusement. Their laughter seemed to be contagious as their friends joined along in the laughing between the two.

"Were not together," Ino stated as she stopped laughing to turn to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, what makes you think I would _like_ her?" Naruto said chuckling as he pointed his finger at Ino who continued smiling.

"Well… I saw the two of you holding each other and assumed…" Tenten began almost feeling regretful of bringing the news up to her friends.

The two blondes looked at her, then at one another, and their smiles grew wider as they broke into a roll of laughter again. Their friends just stared in confusion and annoyance, but couldn't help but laugh… whether it's because of their ridiculous behavior or the fact that they are terrible at trying to hide the connection. Whatever it was, the two blondes knew exactly what they were doing… laughing.

* * *

Hahaaaaa!

okay i finally finished the story! yay!

OKAY I GOT A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY FOR... *drum rolls*

**1upHero, Darkness-Princess-Kit, and JovialShogun!**

It seems like the three of you are the ones who reviewed the most! yay! i appreciate it so much! i will be PMing you three on what to write!

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading!

special thanks to **Darkness-Princess-Kit, 1upHero, and a-apple **for reviewing!

Love,

kiwi4me~

(PS) If anyone wants a request, all you have to do is ask... okay?

***smiles***


End file.
